1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to new and improved supporting frames for use on motor vehicles such as highway service trucks, telephone service trucks, utility trucks, ets. for supporting traffic markers of the type known as traffic cones.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Traffic markers, called traffic cones, are well known and have been in use for many years. Traffic cones usually have a flat square base and an elongated cone extending vertically therefrom. The vertically extending cone is usually of brightly colored fluorescent material.
Traffic cones have been carried in the past on service vehicles, such as utility trucks, telephone trucks, etc., loosely stacked in the back of the vehicle. There has been some need for a suitable support for carrying traffic cones in a stacked relation.
Hiatt et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,788,268 discloses conical supports carried on pivotted arms for supporting traffic cones on the side of service vehicles. This arrangement has the disadvantage of causing the traffic cones to be carried at a substantial distance from the side of the vehicle. Also, the arrangement is practical only for traffic cones which do not have a separate base portion.
Evans et al. U.S. Pat. No. 959,489 discloses a center support for hollow objects having a central opening, such as lampshades.
Box-shaped structures are also known for carrying and feeding conical products, such as drinking cups.